The Incredible Hulk (film)
For the character also known by this title, see Hulk. The Incredible Hulk is a 2008 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character the Hulk released on June 13, 2008. It is directed by Louis Leterrier and stars Edward Norton as Dr. Bruce Banner, along with Liv Tyler as Betty Ross, William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, and Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky. The film follows Banner as he flees the pursuit of General Ross while attempting to find a cure to rid himself of the Hulk. When Blonsky personally volunteers to be injected with Banner's gamma formula to aid Ross in his capture, he becomes an even greater monster, and Banner must accept his inner beast to defeat Blonsky. After the 2003 film Hulk, Marvel Studios reacquired the rights to the character, and writer Zak Penn began work on a loose sequel that would be much closer to the comics and the television series. Norton rewrote the script after he signed on to star, severing all ties to its predecessor by retelling the origin story in flashbacks and revelations, thereby establishing the film as a reboot. Leterrier's direction aimed to make the monsters look more realistic and frightening. He redesigned Blonsky's monstrous gamma-irradiated form—called the Abomination in the comics—from a reptilian humanoid into a mutated man with bony protrusions. Filming mostly took place in Toronto, Canada in 2007, where the production attempted to be environmentally friendly. Cast * Edward Norton as Bruce Banner * Lou Ferrigno as Hulk (voice) * Liv Tyler as Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross * William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky (Abomination) * Ty Burrell as Leonard Samson, a psychotherapist working at the university * Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns, a university professor * Nicholas Rose as Jack McGee, a college student and reporter for the school paper * P.J. Kerr as Jim Wilson, college student, interviewed along with his friend Jack * Stan Lee as Milwaukee Man Drinking From Bottle (uncredited cameo) * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark (Iron Man), in the post-credits scene Plot The film's back-story is detailed during flashbacks, which are mostly in the opening credits, and further exposition. General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross hired scientist and radiation expert Dr. Bruce Banner to revive a World War II-era military bio-force enhancement research project. Banner exposed himself to gamma radiation, which results in him becoming a giant, green-skinned monster called the Hulk, and hospitalizing Ross' daughter, Betty, a cellular biologist who was Banner's colleague and lover. Now a fugitive from the United States Army, Banner went on the run for five years. When the film begins, Banner works at a bottling factory in Brazil while searching for a cure for his condition with the help of an Internet friend, "Mr. Blue". He is also taught martial arts and meditative breathing techniques by an expert (Rickson Gracie) to help control his emotions and has not transformed for 158 days. After Banner suffers a cut, his blood drips into a soda bottle eventually drunk by an ill-fated consumer (Stan Lee) in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. This accident points Ross to Banner's location and he sends a team, led by the Russian-born U.S. Marine Corps Captain Strongman and British special operations expert Emil Blonsky, to capture him. Banner escapes Blonsky by transforming into the Hulk and battling his team in the factory. After Ross explains to Blonsky how Banner first became the Hulk, an astonished and vengeful Blonsky declares he wants Banner's power. Ross arranges for Blonsky to be injected with a Gamma-ray serum, which has been kept in cold storage, giving him enhanced speed, agility, reflexes and healing ability. Banner returns to Culver University in the United States, where the Hulk was born. He reunites with Betty, who is dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. On the day he decides to leave, Ross and Blonsky's forces attack Banner at Culver University, forcing him to transform. Blonsky proves to be athletic and agile enough to compete with the Hulk thanks to the serum, and Ross attempts to contain the Hulk with two sonic cannons. This ploy fails, when the Hulk shields himself with two sheets of metal. Additionally, every bone in Blonsky's body is broken when the Hulk kicks him, smashing him into a tree. The Hulk flees with Betty, who became unconscious after a helicopter he struck crashed nearby. After he calms down and becomes human again, Banner and Betty travel to New York City to meet "Mr. Blue". The two maintain a low profile as the Hulk's existence becomes public knowledge and a matter of national security following the university battle. Banner and Betty meet "Mr. Blue", who is cellular biologist Dr. Samuel Sterns, at a university. Accompanying him to his lab, Banner and Betty learn that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that may cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse each individual transformation. Despite the risk, Banner agrees to test Sterns' antidote, which requires triggering a transformation and reversing it. Successful, and utterly fascinated by Banner's transformation, Sterns reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply, but he is attacked by Ross' forces and taken into custody. A recovered Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with the Hulk's blood. Sterns warns that the combination of the gamma super-soldier formula (which Blonsky has overdosed on, mutating his skeleton) and the infusion of Banner's blood and an additional dose of gamma radiation would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "Abomination". Unconcerned, Blonsky makes Sterns administer the gamma charge, and he mutates into a powerful monster. He knocks Sterns aside and escapes, rampaging through Harlem to draw the Hulk out. At the lab, an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns' temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. Banner, realizing that he is the only one who can stop the monster, convinces General Ross to release him. He falls from Ross' helicopter as it hovers over the city, hoping the fall will trigger a transformation. Banner's plan succeeds, and after a brutal battle, the Hulk defeats Blonsky by nearly strangling him to death with a huge chain, relenting his grip only after Betty's plea. The Hulk then flees the scene with the army in pursuit. Thirty-one days later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformations, he is attempting to initiate them in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appears on his face. Meanwhile, General Ross is drinking in a bar when he is approached by Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.) who reveals that a "team" is being put together. Trivia Locations * Mexico * United States of America * British Columbia Gallery the-incredible-hulk-2008-5029-screenshots-2.jpg the-incredible-hulk-2008-5029-screenshots-3.jpg HULK_T1_0030.jpg Hulk200822.jpg hulk200811.jpg Incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-20.jpg Screenshot from 2018-09-04 13-18-39.png MV5BN2U3ZWViN2QtNDI3ZC00M2RlLThhZjktOGE3OTEyZWM1NmI3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzk3NDUzNTc@._V1_.jpg MV5BMmViMmFiZTctYmM2Mi00YjY5LWE3NDYtNDAyMjAyMjkxYTMxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTgxOTIzNzk@._V1_.jpg The-Incredible-Hulk-Full-Movie-Download-ss4.jpg the-incredible-hulk-2008-5029-screenshots-1.jpg edwa1122.jpg 4780335-incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-4228.jpg incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-1259_thumb.jpg edward1122.jpg 2437919157_9c095fe8a4.jpg PNH2W5.jpg PMB1FD.jpg incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps-com-11937.jpg hulk20081122.jpg 1-MuFBnPe5pdIq-0O1jemVWg.jpeg hulkwiki2008.jpg Hulk2008-05.jpg External link The Incredible Hulk soundtrack 2